The present invention generally relates to automotive repair, and more particularly relates to an automotive glass-setting tool that may allow a single person to set windshield glass onto a vehicle.
Because windshield glass is both heavy and fragile, a person setting windshield glass onto a vehicle must be careful to avoid injuring himself and/or breaking or cracking the windshield glass. Because of that, two people are often required to work together to set the windshield glass. Further, while commercially-available tools are available to assist in setting windshield glass, such tools are often expensive and cumbersome to setup, use and store.
As can be seen, there is a need for a less expensive tool that allows a single person to more easily and ergonomically set windshield glass on a vehicle.